


Lesson From Heaven

by BestfCarat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, Insecure Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet Eren Yeager, a little anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestfCarat/pseuds/BestfCarat
Summary: Levi is sick. There is nothing major wrong with him but he just can't get better. He's frustrated and clueless about his uncontrollable condition.But then Eren comes to him to help him solves his problem.Will Eren succeed?Or will Levi continue suffering?





	Lesson From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot of Ereri! Yehet! Please be gentle with me quq I'm writing this while still writing on Attack On Marriage's second chapter. It's not even halfway yet heheh XD I can't just get this story out of my mind so I write it before my brain explode. Got the idea from Super Lovers scene, episode 9 season 1 I think- so credit goes to Abe Miyuki. Haru was being old perverted lmao Enjoy!

It’s supposedly noon right now but the sun is hiding behind the dark clouds making it hard to determine the time. The sound of thunder roaring echoes in the old castle, Survey Corps Headquarter signing the downpour that is about to come. It’s been raining for three days straight in the evening and there is mud everywhere as evident. 

It doesn’t stop the members from training though. Everyone is hyped up instead of groaning about the damp weather. Well, they won’t when it doesn’t rain. Yet.

Watching the members from far away while leaning against the wall with his scorning sharp gaze is Levi Ackerman, Survey Corps’ Squad Captain, and humanity’s strongest soldier. It’s not like he’s watching all of them and looking for anyone’s fault. It’s just that he can’t tear his gaze away from a certain high in spirit gorgeous brunette.

Yeah, _gorgeous_. He admits it to himself that he finds one of his subordinates is indeed gorgeous, _very_ if he must add. 

The gorgeous brunette in question goes by the name of Eren Jaeger, one of the Survey Corps’ Special-Ops Squad member and a _titan shifter_. 

It is not unusual for people to be attracted to anyone but it is unusual for him to think about that. Never once in his life, he found anyone is attractive and it’s _freaking_ him out. Greatly.

He watches Eren trains with his friends from the same 104th Training Corps when he was a cadet. It’s kind of intense especially when he gets to pair with Jean Kirschtein. The rough hands grabbing on the brunette’s shirt when Jean attempts to flip Eren off incidentally exposed his _hot eight packs_ is making Levi’s hand twitches unconsciously. 

Probably thinking about something that should not be said.

He was forced to remove himself from the site and walking straight toward his room in a rush when his body reacts to the scene that he doesn’t realize someone is following behind him.

Eren had to watch his captain even though he is still in the middle of training. He excused himself from the field when he notices the drops of blood dripping from the raven, getting a protest from his adopted sister that he blatantly ignores her. He loves her but sometimes, she just didn’t know how to give up and it annoyed him to the _core_.

\--------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------------------

Levi gets nosebleed.

Every time he sees Eren’s naked torso, he would get _nosebleed_ and he doesn’t understand the reason why. He’s frustrated.

Covering his nose with his white napkin, he jogs up a little and avoids making eye contact with anyone in his way. To his luck, nobody is there since its training time and almost lunch so he doubts that he would find someone.

Erwin is in his office. Planning for the next expedition he thinks.

Hange is probably talking to her new titan pets. He doesn’t want to know their names honestly.

But he is not complaining, more like thankful because no one would ask about his condition. That would be a pain in his ass.

The three of them met earlier at the breakfast with the rest of the commanding officers and the squad leaders but he only had a cup of tea claiming that he had no appetite in consuming heavy food and gave his breakfast to Sasha wordlessly before proceeding to the training ground. He knows his friends are worried about him because it’s been days since he last ate real food and just living on tea and a couple of piece of biscuits but he can’t help himself.

Hange said he’s probably just a little under the weather.

Erwin deduced that he’s having a problem with his love life which is utter bullshit because he doesn’t have a love life. Just a little _crush_ on someone but he doesn’t realize that. Not yet anyway.

Rushing toward the basin in his bathroom, he washes his nose cleanly before washing his stained napkin next.

“Are you okay, Captain?” He visibly flinches and gasps to the sudden voice that he did not expect. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. I’m just worried about you.” Just outside the bathroom’s door, there stood Eren with concern written all over his face. The source of his misery. _Oh great_.

“I’m okay.” Levi speaks too low to Eren’s liking making the latter frowns deeply.

“Are you sure?” Eren inches himself closer trying to take a proper look on Levi’s feature.

“It’s just nosebleed, nothing major.” Levi tries to shrugs it off but he shudders instead. Listening to the younger’s voice is making things hard for him. Literally. “You can go back to train now.” He shoos the brunette off in a poor attempt to hide his growing erection.

Eren doesn’t budge though. If anything, it’s hard for him to leave his Captain alone right now. Nothing escaped from Eren’s _enhance_ senses. Cheers for his titan’s power.

“Ah I see. It’ll be gone once you take care of it. You’re probably just backed up and need some relief.” Eren is too smooth. Levi wonders if the younger don’t feel any shame for this kind of talk. But there is one _major_ problem.

“What are you talking about? I don’t grasp anything you’re just telling me.” Levi wants to be nonchalant but he can’t help himself right now because anyone can tell the twin obvious pink spots on his cheeks as he feels embarrassed. Eren blinks and scratches his own nape.

“Uh you know, jerking off? Masturbating?” The younger kindly explains while gesturing his right clutched fist up and down. Levi can’t even meet his eyes and resorts in looking down at the basin. He shakes his head. Eren blinks again. “You don’t know how?” He receives a firm nod from the man standing bashfully in front of him. “Nobody ever taught you?” Eren can’t help his gasps in disbelief from escaping.

“None.” Levi barely whispers an answer.

Well can’t blame him though. His mom died when he was young to know about how the world work. Even now he doesn’t know that.

And then, Kenny appeared in front of him and taught him on how to survive in the Underground. Every day was just about fighting and surviving. Blood and gore everywhere.

Then he met his two best friends, Farlan who tried to fool him but joined him instead and Isabel who idolized him as a brother. When he was with them, he never thought about learning sex because it was unnecessary and he didn’t feel the need to. He treated both of them like his own families and the urge to do it never came. 

While he heard of them once in a while before because of the large number of prostitutes surrounding him, he never thought about watching them because his mother would often say _‘Don't watch, it’s embarrassing. The woman wouldn’t want you to see her in such shameful state.’_ He values his mother’s words even now.

He didn’t think he even had wet dreams because every night he was accompanied by nightmares making he lost some of his sleep.

Until he met _Eren_.

Levi even avoided the brunette for quite some time because he didn’t know how to act around him. Ashamed of his own perverted body.

In conclusion, he has no idea on how to settle the hardness in between his legs.

Before, he just took cold showers every time it happened but that behavior aroused suspicions and worries around the SC members especially Hange Zoe and his squad because Levi caught a cold every time he did it. The last thing he needs is Hange finding him unconscious under the cold shower with his hardening dick.

A single touch from Eren makes him snapping back out of his thought. “Captain Levi? Are you still with me?” Levi coughs a little before answering the brunette.

“Yes….yes, I am now. What did you just say?” Taking his time to compose himself, he then looks up to the younger. Big mistake. The emerald golden eyes stare down at him with a kind and understanding smile that makes him want to lose in there forever. A chuckle from Eren proved that he just makes a fool of himself. “You think it’s shameful for me to be clueless about it at my age?” Levi narrows his eyes in threaten mode but his red face doesn’t scare the younger away. Eren just smiles like he always does without a single judgemental feeling he could detect.

“I don’t think so, Captain. The one who did the _most_ should be shameful of themselves. If we can look inside of their brains, I’m sure we will have more nightmares to come.” Eren cringes at his own words. Levi too.

“And why do you know about it? Are you really fifteen?” Levi is curious. Really curious. For the teens like Eren to know about sexual kinds of stuff.

“Well, my dad taught me verbally when I was a kid.” Receiving a gaping look from the older, Eren quickly explains himself. “Blame him and mom for being noisy at nights. I was a curious kid and could be really stubborn.”

“You’re still are a stubborn kid.” Levi muses. Eren didn’t though and he purses his lips forward.

“As I was saying before, I can teach you on how to masturbate. I had my shares of fun when I was still a cadet. Back in Training Corps, they were bunches of hormonal teenagers. Their libidos were not one to underestimate.” Diverting back to their current topic, Eren blatantly offers to him. Eren doesn’t have shame. Levi bites back a whimper because of some _unknown_ reasons. He feels _down and enrage_ at the same time. Enrage overpowers him.

Grabbing the brunette’s front shirt pulling him down inside the bathroom closes enough to meet nose to nose, Levi whispers dangerously. “Teach _me_ then, _Jaeger_.” The glints in his eyes making the younger smirks in amusement. Pushing the door closed, Eren holds his captain’s waist gently.

“Gladly, Captain.” Eren replies before closing their distance. Their lips dancing slowly testing the water before the brunette pulls Levi’s bottom puckered lip with his strong teeth and runs his lascivious tongue on captain’s pearly assembled ones.

Levi jumps on his toes slightly and practically trapping Eren’s neck in his tight clutches of arms before ravishing the younger’s lips sloppily clanking their teeth together desperately. The first time he tastes the younger makes all the surge to devour him comes back in full force. 

Eren can’t deny that the man in front of him is indeed inexperienced but he won’t laugh because he finds it is kind of adorable but it’s hurting him and obviously his captain too so he better stops him now before Levi tore his skin opens and carelessly making him shifts into titan here. He didn’t need unnecessary troubles.

Eren runs his long slender fingers through his captain’s hair gently trying to calm him down which proved him working because Levi then pulls away slightly in a daze but not before giving him last suck on his tongue. His captain’s glassy and unfocused eyes speak for him asking why he wants to stop nonverbally.

“Don’t want me to bleed now, aren’t we?” Mustering the gentlest voice he could ever produce, Eren caresses his captain’s cheek lovingly afraid that Levi would pull away. Levi leans toward the touch like a cat silently apologizes to Eren with his eyes as he doesn’t trust or can’t find his voice to speak out loud right now. The trickles of saliva on the raven’s chin only makes him look erotic more than usual. Moe. Eren gulps audibly.

Giving a gentle peck on the raven’s nose, Eren praises him. “Good boy.” Levi mewls.

He _fucking mewls_.

Eren doesn’t comment as he is busy biting back a squeal. ‘Please keep yourself together, Eren Jaeger!’ He reprimands himself mentally.

The brunette dives his nose on the raven’s throat, inhales deeply on his captain’s musky scent. He then leaves a wet trail with his tongue tasting the sweet flavor, biting and sucking like he couldn’t get enough of the taste. That will surely leave deep purple marks which Eren silently prays to all gods, goddesses, and deities that Levi won’t be mad at him but that is for the later story, not now. 

Now, all Eren wants is to please his sort of in trance captain. He removes his hand from the raven’s waist and starts tugging on Levi’s arm resulting in a deep whimper from the latter. “It’s okay, Captain. We’re not done yet. _We’re far from done_. I just want to remove your clothes. May I?” Eren shushes him and nuzzles on the raven’s jaw affectionately.

Levi hums in content and drops down his arms in favor of the brunette to strip him to his glory birthday suit. Every moves Eren makes is too gentle almost as if he is afraid of breaking the raven down, he treats his captain like a fragile glass that is easy to break and Levi is taking the pleasure of the treatment if little moans he is producing gave him away.

Every clothes are removed in record time without a single hitch and for as long as he can, Eren worships Levi’s fit and pale ivory figure leaving only his boxer on because before Eren can pull the cloth down, Levi is shying away a little because right now his libido is being overpowered by embarrassment. Eren is still kneeling in front of the raven after taking the latter’s pants off. He takes his captain’s hand and kisses his knuckle while smiling endearingly. “You’re so beautiful, Captain.” Levi fucking _keens_.

Eren stands up and drags Levi slowly under the shower faucet. He adjusts the cold temperature into warm and holds out his other hand to test the water without letting go of the raven completely. Eren stares at his captain while waiting to the right temperature and Levi once again wraps his arms around the brunette, wanting to taste again the sweet nectar of the younger. Of course, Eren is more than happy to comply but this time they being gentler than earlier. Levi just can’t stop himself from sucking the brunette’s tongue like an ice pop. Eren without a doubt gives him the same amount, if not more of kisses to the raven.

Getting under the shower, Levi whimpers while tugging the brunette’s clothes. Eren just smiles and turns him around facing the wall. “Don’t worry about me. This is about _you_ , Captain.” Oh, the allure of Eren’s voice makes him moans subconsciously. Eren runs his hands on the curve of the raven’s naked waist making Levi shudders before planting rain of kisses and hard bites on his captain’s pale neck attempting to add more hickeys on both sides.

Distracting by the brunette’s series of kisses, he failed to notice Eren’s hand slips inside of his boxer. Eren’s warm hand grips not too tightly on his harden cock eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from the raven. Loving the sound his captain emitted, Eren continues his maneuver on Levi’s length. He nibbles his captain’s ear before sucking it gently while rubbing the hardened shaft at inconsistent motion. He would go slow and then fast, too engrossed in devouring his captain’s neck.

Levi’s right-hand finds its way on the brunette’s messy lock, twisting or ruffling, again and again, making Eren’s hair even messier than ever. He never knows he can be so vocal when he’s being touched down there. His lips searching for the brunette’s blindly as he can’t bring himself to keep his eyes open because he simply can’t find the will to. Eren grabs his chin and twists his head at the comfortable angle and kisses him hungrily.

He let Eren strips him fully as the last piece of clothing only offends the brunette and kicks the boxer away once it’s removed from his wet luscious body. Eren scratches his chin in a praising manner and he muffles moans in between their kisses. Eren presses the appendage’s tip tightly before tilting his wrist and gives the raven more strokes.

From the uneven and heavy breathing from the raven, Eren knows his captain is close to climax. Letting go on Levi’s under the chin, he traces his finger on the raven’s hidden hole and teasingly pushes in slightly making his captain gasps and breaking their kisses unintentionally while widening his previously closed eyes.

“E-Eren.” Levi’s sultry voice just pushes Eren to do more. He pushes a little bit more his finger inside his captain’s tight hole while increasing the speed of strokes on Levi’s rod.

“Come, _Captain_.” His voice becomes the last push that Levi needed to shot his loads off.

“EREN!” Levi jolts violently in Eren’s arms with a scream and he swears he would fall flat on his face if Eren wasn’t there to catch him. His body trembles, still coming down on the first high orgasm he ever experienced. Eren gives him a few last strokes before letting go of his cock.

“Are you okay, Captain?” Eren kisses his temple while hugging him from behind.

Levi nods and nuzzles on the brunette’s clothed chest. He takes a few more breaths before replying. “I’m fine.” He is still panting, tired from having spasms but happy that his body feels lighter now. “But, my legs feel like jelly.” He adds making the younger laughs.

“Don’t worry, it's normal. Let’s get you clean up, sir.” Eren grins with his stupid bright face. Levi is contemplating before he decides to ask.

“What about you?” He hesitantly points out on the younger’s obvious bulge. Eren doesn’t answer for a long time and picks the raven’s soap and starts cleaning on Levi’s naked body. Now that the high is gone, Levi becomes conscious of his scarred figure. He tries to shy away from but his legs won’t cooperate with him and of course, the brunette notices it but Eren is just kindly again proceeds to do his task in cleaning his captain, all the while holding on Levi almost tightly.

“It’s okay, Captain.” Eren showers him with gentle kisses all over the places on the raven’s body that he could reach.

Levi wants to cry.

Ruffling his hair dried, Eren then wraps Levi in a dry towel after the long and eventful shower before scoping the raven in his strong arms carrying his captain in bridal style. Levi opens the door for them and Eren glances down at him grateful. The brunette places Levi gently on his bed and he notices the trails of mud on his captain’s bedroom floor. He pales. “I’m sorry for the mess, sir. I didn’t mean to–“

“You’re sorry for mess but not for touching me?” Levi deadpans.

“T-that not…what…I’m uh” Eren stutters with a grimace but a chuckle from his captain tosses his panic outside the wall. “I mean no, sir. I’m not sorry for touching you. Sorry means regret so I’m _so_ not sorry, sir.” Eren said it without a single trace of shame. Levi blushes.

Oh my fucking God. It’s so cute.

“Don’t get full of yourself, idiot. You should go change now.” While teasing Levi could be fun though putting his life on the line, Eren should be changing his clothes. He feels sticky and disgusting.

“I’m just telling you the truth, sir. Well, I’ll go now and will bring your lunch later or do you want to eat in the mess hall?” Levi’s stomach grumbles loudly at the mention of the foods making the brunette chuckles at him. Now that his stress been lifted, his appetite is coming back to him.

“Can you bring it in here? I don’t think I can face the others right now.” With his obvious afterglow state of the body, it’s not like he can show himself in vulnerable condition to anyone else. Except Eren.

“Okay sir, as you wish. I’ll see you in a bit.” Before Eren dismisses himself, he leans down and kisses the raven’s forehead lovingly. He smiles at Levi’s flustered face, proud because he can turn his usually scowling captain into a blushing virgin. 

Once the door shut closed, Levi squeals on his pillow. He can die happily now. While there are still some of the unconfirmed things, Levi doesn’t care about them right now.

Let Eren come to him first. And then, they’ll talk. Probably about his nosebleed and the main reason he got them was because of Eren. He is _so_ looking forward to it.

After that, only God knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Just light smut there, sorry not sorry ;P I just love spoiled and submissive Levi, it tickles my sadistic side muahahaha Hope you enjoy it though, ppyong! :)


End file.
